


Divins Caiguts - capítol 1, versió inicial de la història

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bon Sant Jordi 2020, Espero que us agradi, Gen, Novel·la en construcció
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Després de molts anys sense veure's, en Lucifer i l'Ezequiel es tornen a trobar. Tot i el temps que porten separats, en Lucifer sap perfectament per què el seu amic es allà.
Kudos: 1





	Divins Caiguts - capítol 1, versió inicial de la història

**Author's Note:**

> Aquest es el primer capítol de la novel·la que estic escrivint. Necessita molts canvis dels que en sóc conscient. Tots els comentaris que em puguin orientar m'ajudaran molt. Posaré una llista de les coses que sé que he de millorar o canviar, però si me'n podeu dir més, us ho agrairia.

Era una nit d’òpera. La gent sortia del teatre del Liceu de Barcelona, amb tot tipus de vestimenta. Des de texans i camisa fins a vestits de gala. Entre tota la gent, destacava ell, amb la seva pell fosca, els cabells llargs i negres, i els seu vestit blau brillant, perfectament combinat amb una camisa negra i una corbata vermella. Tothom el coneixia per allà, no només per les seves acolorides vestimentes, sinó també per els seus ulls verd maragda i el seu aspecte hindú.

Mai havia passat desapercebut, ni pretenia fer-ho. Tot i així, va decidir esperar-se a que tothom marxés abans d’acostar-se al bell noi ros que seia damunt d’un dels quioscos, tancats a aquelles hores, a la Rambla, just a l’altre costat del carrer.

Al acostar-s’hi, va poder comprovar que el jove anava vestit amb una túnica blanca, i estava escoltant música en un antic reproductor, ajudat d’uns grans auriculars. De seguida, va fer-li un gest per cridar-li l’atenció. Va ser llavors quan va confirmar l’expressió trista del jove.

\- No fas gaire bona cara, Ezequiel - li va dir quan va veure que es girava per mirar-lo.

L’Ezequiel no va contestar, i va tornar a mirar el seu reproductor de música.

\- T’has tornat a barallar amb el cap? Vols que anem a parlar a un lloc més tranquil?

El ros va assentir, i va baixar del quiosc d’un salt. El jove de pell morena el va guiar fins a la catedral on, sense ser vistos, es van enfilar fins a la base dels campanars.

\- Et sembla bé aquí? - li va preguntar el jove de pell fosca.

\- Preferiria el teu apartament, però està bé - va dir l’Ezequiel, traient-se els auriculars.

\- Podem anar allà més tard. No sembla que tinguis intencions de tornar a dalt avui.

Quan el jove de pell fosca el va tornar a mirar, el ros tenia els seus ulls blau fosc clavats al terra. Es veien tristos, i els seus llavis estaven encorbats cap avall. Semblava que estigués a punt de plorar.

\- Ei... No passa res... Estic aquí per el que necessitis.

Mentre deia això, el jove de pell fosca es va acostar al seu amic i el va abraçar. Un plor pràcticament mut es va deixar sentir.

\- Em castigaran només pel fet de que m’has abraçat, Lucifer - va dir l’Ezequiel, intentant contenir el plor.

\- Ja no ve d’aquí, oi?

En Lucifer coneixia perfectament tot el que patia l’Ezequiel. Per aquest motiu, va evitar que la seva pell toqués la del seu amic. Sabia que li deixaria una marca fosca que li duraria dies, i que l’identificaria davant del seu cap com un traïdor, encara que no fos veritat. Tenia els punys tancats, mirant cap a fora, i el cap aixecat. L’Ezequiel, per la seva part, tenia el cap repenjat al pit d’en Lucifer.

\- Què ha fet aquesta vegada? - li va preguntar en Lucifer.

\- Ja ho hauries de saber - va contestar l’Ezequiel, aixecant el cap -. Les notícies de mig món en van plenes.

\- Quina de les múltiples situacions?

\- Totes i cada una d’elles. Juga amb tots nosaltres com si fóssim la seva maqueta personal.

\- Ho sé. M’ho has dit tantes vegades... Vols que anem a casa meva?

\- Si us plau...

Van baixar de la catedral, procurant no ser vistos, i van tornar a la Rambla. Es van dirigir a Plaça Catalunya, continuant per Passeig de Gràcia. Un cop allà, es van ficar per un dels carrers paral·lels propers a la plaça. En un dels edificis del voltant, en Lucifer hi tenia un pis des de feia segles. De fet, era el propietari de l’edifici.

\- Vols alguna cosa? - li va preguntar en Lucifer quan van entrar al pis, traient-se l’americana.

\- Alguna cosa forta - va contestar l’Ezequiel, assentant-se al sofà.

\- Vodka? Tequila? Whisky? Què més tinc...?

L’Ezequiel va engegar la televisió mentre el seu amic mirava totes les varietats de begudes alcohòliques que tenia. Anava passant tots els canals de notícies, buscant totes les que fossin violentes o que continguessin morts. Sabia perfectament que en Lucifer tenia televisió per satèl·lit pels canals de tot el món.

\- Deixa de buscar - va dir en Lucifer mentre servia vodka als dos vasos que duia a la mà dreta -. No deixaré que et facis mal així.

\- Lucy...

\- Ezel, no t’ho penso permetre.

En Lucifer va deixar l’ampolla de vodka a la tauleta de café, li va prendre el comandament del televisor a l’Ezequiel, i va posar un dels serveis de sèries en línia que tenia contractats. Tenia una d’aquelles televisions connectades en línia, i li va posar pel·lícules d’animació.

\- Pensava que em posaries tot el gènere romàntic - va dir l’Ezequiel quan va veure la secció d’animació.

\- Si a cap dels dos ens agrada. Per què l’hauria de posar?

En Lucifer es va assentar al sofà, deixant una distància amb l’Ezequiel, i oferint-li el vodka. L’ Ezequiel el va agafar i va posar més distància entre ells, fent que en Lucifer quedés sol a la seva dreta. En Lucifer va afluixar-se la corbata i descordar-se el primer botó de la camisa, mentre l’Ezequiel bevia.

\- Va tot bé per baix? - va preguntar l’Ezequiel.

\- Com sempre. Molta calor, pecadors i dimonis per tot arreu,... Res de nou.

\- M’agradaria veure-ho algun dia.

\- Saps que no pot ser. No podries tornar a dalt si ho fas.

\- Ho sé. Ho sé molt bé.

\- Llavors?

\- No vull tornar a dalt.

En Lucifer es va mirar el seu amic, sorprès. Podia veure la tristesa en els seus ulls mentre mirava el got, ja buit. Sense dir res, en Lucifer el va reomplir. Feia segles que no necessitaven paraules per entendre's, però aquell era el primer cop que l’Ezequiel expressava que no volia tornar a casa.

\- No pots entrar a l’infern - li va comunicar en Lucifer, mentre deixava l’ampolla sobre la taula.

\- M’ho acabes de dir - va contestar l’Ezequiel, just abans de tornar a beure.

\- T’ho recordo perquè no facis una bogeria. No et penso deixar entrar a l’infern. Et pots quedar aquí fins que et tranquil·litzis, com sempre, però no et deixaré baixar.

Es van quedar mirant-se l’un a l’altre. En Lucifer tenia els punys tancats, i estava preparat per parar el seu amic si feia una bogeria. L’Ezequiel, en canvi, es veia derrotat. Semblava que hagués abandonat tota esperança.

\- Hauries de deixar de preocupar-te tant per mi - li va dir l’Ezequiel, recolzant el cap al sofà.

\- No ho puc evitar. Ens coneixem des de fa masses mil·lennis.

\- Si, però... Sempre que ho fas, sembla que vagis a plorar.

\- No m’agrada veure’t patir, però tampoc vull que passis pel mateix que jo.

\- Tant dur va ser caure?

\- No m’agrada recordar-ho.

Tot i els segles que feia, el mal record del dia en que en Lucifer i els seus companys es van convertir en caiguts sempre estava present. Mai n’havien pogut escapar. Aquell dia, tots ells es van adonar de moltes coses. Coses que molts cops havien desitjat no saber.

\- Puc esgotar les existències de vodka? - va preguntar l’Ezequiel.

\- Sí, això si. I les d’altres begudes també, si vols.

\- No hauries de dir-me això.

\- Ho prefereixo en aquests moments. Prefereixo que t’emborratxis a que et llencis de cap a l’infern.

\- Tindré problemes per culpa teva.

\- Et recordo que sóc l’encarnació del pecat?

\- I ets tant convincent que em pots fer pecar a mi i tot.

\- La meva pregunta és... Fins a quin punt et podria fer pecar?

\- Ni ho intentis.

En Lucifer va riure, fet que va estranyar l’Ezequiel.

\- No tinc intenció de fer-ho - va comunicar-li en Lucifer -. Si ho fes, no podries tornar a dalt.

\- Llavors, potser m’interessa que ho facis.

\- Ni parlar-ne.

L’Ezequiel va somriure. Sabia perfectament que estaria bé al costat d’en Lucifer. Ell no deixaria que li passés res.

\- Avui és tard, així que beu el que vulguis i mira el que vulguis - va dir en Lucifer, aixecant-se del sofà -. Demà m’encarregaré de distreure’t.

\- Pot haver-hi Heavy Metal pel mig?

\- Poder no, n’hi haurà. Hi ha algunes novetats des de l’últim cop que vas venir.

\- Quant fa?

\- Uns trenta anys, crec.

\- Trenta anys per els mortals és molt.

\- Per això mateix. Per nosaltres, trenta anys no són res. Per ells, gairebé mitja vida. Depèn de on, és clar. Vols que et porti una manta per si et ve de gust dormir?

\- Sí. Es la única manera que tinc de sintetitzar l’alcohol.

Mentre parlaven, en Lucifer s’havia anat traient la roba. Ja no duia la camisa, i l’estranya cremada circular que tenia al voltant del coll era ben visible. Era d’un to més clar que la seva pell. L’Ezequiel no podia evitar mirar-la.

\- Va tot bé? - va preguntar en Lucifer.

\- Si, no et preocupis - li va contestar l’Ezequiel, apartant la mirada.

\- Ara et porto la manta.

En Lucifer va anar fins a la seva habitació, va deixar el vestit sobre el llit i es va posar la roba per baixar a l’infern. Pantalons negres, jersei negre i botes negres. La capa i l’armadura no li eren necessaris. Desprès, va agafar una manta i va tornar a la sala. L’Ezequiel havia deixat el got a un costat i bevia directament de l’ampolla.

\- Et deixo la manta aquí - va dir en Lucifer, posant la manta sobre el sofà -. He d’anar a l’abisme.

\- D’acord. Dóna’ls-hi records a tots.

\- Ho faré.

En Lucifer va desaparèixer per l’habitació del fons, lloc on hi havia l’entrada a l’infern. L’Ezequiel es va quedar sol, mirant pel·lícules d’animació i bevent vodka. Va parar de beure més aviat del que es pensava. Sabia que en Lucifer tampoc volia que s’emborratxés. Va deixar la beguda a un costat i es va posar a mirar les pel·lícules. Al cap d’unes hores, es va tapar amb la manta que li havia deixat en Lucifer, i la va ensumar. Mai havia entés per què li agradava aquella olor a sofre i cendra que feia el seu amic, però tenia quelcom addictiu.

El fet de dormir era més un plaer que una necessitat, però l’Ezequiel sempre ho feia quan bevia, o quan estava trist. També era la millor manera que tenia d’evitar tots els efectes de l’alcohol sobre el seu cos. Només havia de tancar els ulls i desconnectar. Es va adormir un parell de minuts després, deixant-se la televisió engegada.

**Author's Note:**

> Us deixo la llista que he dit al principi del capítol. Els punts que tinc clars són els següents:
> 
> \- Millorar descripcions de persones i llocs.  
> \- L'escena de l'abraçada canviarà totalment, de manera que en Lucifer no tocarà l'Ezequiel en cap moment.  
> \- És possible que al final tregui la part de l'alcohol i ho canvïi per una altra cosa. Fins i tot que l'Eequiel es posi directament a dormir.
> 
> Qualsevol altra cosa que em pogueu dir o recomanar m'ajudarà molt. Moltes gràcies per llegir!


End file.
